1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved device for removing particles from a hole, and more particularly to a device for removing particles of ice and slush from an ice fishing hole which includes a collapsible basket which may be adjusted to fit the size of the hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, most ice fishing holes are drilled with either a power or hand auger. After the hole is drilled, several inches of particles of ice, commonly called slush, remain floating on top of the water. The slush therefore must be removed from the hole in order to permit fishing through the hole in the ice.
A prior art device commonly employed to remove the slush from the ice hole comprises a saucer-shaped, perforated disk with a handle whereby the disk is inserted into the hole and the slush is dipped out with several dips. Such a device is shown in GANGI, U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,253. The use of a saucer-shaped, perforated disk to remove the slush is a timeconsuming operation and it can take more time to remove the slush than it does to drill the hole. A further problem with ice fishing holes is that as time progresses, the hole will start to freeze over at the surface and in order to utilize the hole, the ice must be broken loose again and the particles of ice removed.